


Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

by AMillionShips101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator, Established Slibbs, F/M, Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Handcuffs, Lieutenant Jacqueline Sloane, NSFW, Name-Calling, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Titles, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionShips101/pseuds/AMillionShips101
Summary: When Jack figures out that calling Gibbs "Gunny" (and subsequently making him call her "Lieutenant") turns him on far more than she thought...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> I couldn't get this out my head and so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. Please take note of the warnings...  
> I would love to hear from you guys but no negativity please, this is my first fic x
> 
> ~Z

As soon as the elevator doors closed, he was on her. Hot open-mouthed kisses with a firey passion she was sure she could get used to. More than once, he had told her about his "No kissing at work" policy, but it seemed it was more of a guideline and just knowing she was the one to cause his legendary self-control to snap made her soaking wet for him.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs began leaving a long trail of deliriously light kisses from the base of her throat to **that spot** under her ear. Unsure of how far he wanted this to go, she slowly lowered her hand to cup him, giving him ample time to back away.

Bolstered by the fact he had made no move to stop her, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Oh yes Gunny, don't stop..."

She felt his erection harden and him falter, just for a second, but that second was all Jack needed. She walked him backwards until she felt his back connect with the wall of the elevator. Jack then began her own passionate assault on his neck, but this time she laid dozens of wet, sloppy open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Taking the same path her lover took, she whispered in his ear, "What did I do to deserve this Cowboy?"

Pushing back, Gibbs looked down at her, leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "What did you call me?" Jack stopped for a moment, thinking back to what she had done differently today. Then it suddenly dawned on her...

"It turns you on doesn't it? When I call you Gunny?" She said, oozing with confidence before him. Gibbs tilted his head back, desperately trying to hide his reaction, but Jack felt it against her hip. "Jack..."

As much as she adored hearing her name from his lips, especially like this, she also wanted to give him what he wanted too. "That's Lieutenant Sloane to you, Gunny." Gibbs looked down at her, his face going from shocked, to blank, to mischievous in 2 seconds flat. "Yes Ma'am sorry Ma'am." He responded, his back becoming incrementally straighter. Jack felt him harden considerably against her. She was going to enjoy this...

Jack hoped she was reading his reactions right. Making up her mind, she began, "You've been a bad boy today Gunny. Answering back to your superiors. Going to have to teach you some discipline. You're not even in your uniform!" Gibbs swallowed at that, knowing what would likely come next. He only hoped Jack would want to follow through as much as he wanted her to. "When I get home tonight, you better be in your uniform Gunny." At first, Gibbs balked at the word _home_ but then he realised she had not been to her apartment in weeks. It was home to her. He smirked at the thought to christening every room as he was pretty sure they had already done that. Twice over.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Gunny! I won't be coming there straight away. I will be running a few errands first. You will have 20 minutes to to shower and get ready for me." She had to suppress a smirk of her own when she heard her own double entendre and by the looks of it, he was having the same problem.

She reached over to flick back on the elevator. He groaned at the sudden end to their little escapade. "Later Gunny." Jack promised. "And get your eyes off my six!" she warned before walking swiftly out of the elevator, adding a little extra sway to her hips to tease him. She chuckled as she heard his oh-so-quiet moan behind her.

Oh this was going to be fun... 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated but be gentle. This is my first fic 🙃


End file.
